Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inductor used in particular for transformer, and a method of manufacturing the inductor.
Related Art
There has been known an inductor having a plurality of cores assembled to configure a closed magnetic path, wherein the plurality of cores are fixed by winding a tape around them. This sort of inductor is typically disclosed in JP-U-H05-28012.
According to JP-U-H05-28012, the plurality of cores have trenches provided on the outer circumferential surfaces thereof, and are fixed in an abutted manner by winding the tape while guided by the trench. By virtue of provision of the trench, positional variation of winding may be suppressed, and workload of a worker who winds up the tape may be reduced.
When a closed magnetic path is formed in this sort of inductor by inserting a part of the core into the coil, only a simple winding of the tape will fail to prevent relative positional shift of the coil and the core, and will fail to achieve target specification. It is therefore necessary to take some steps to fix the relative positional relation.
It has therefore been necessary to spend some additional workload and to prepare a specialized jig used for such work for every product, which has caused a problem from the viewpoint of productivity.